Plants Vs. Zombies 3: Round the World/Worlds
Surrey Streets Surrey Streets is the first world of the game, available from the start. It takes place at the front garden of an ordinary house in a British street. It has a difficulty of one Jalapeño. Gimmicks Asides from the facts that some early levels have less lanes, there are no gimmicks in Surrey Streets. Plants *Peashooter *Sunflower *Wall-Nut *Potato Mine *Snow Pea *Marigold *Lady Ivy *Repeater *Cherry Bomb *Puff-Shroom *Sun-Shroom *Fume-Shroom *Scardey-Shroom Zombies *Basic Zombie *Flag Zombie *Conehead Zombie *Buckethead Zombie *Gargantuar *Pole Vaulter *American Football Zombie Stages After completing Day 25, most early Surrey Streets stages will let you choose from any available plants to use. Minigames Wall-Nut Bowling: On Days 4, 15 and 21. Here, you have to use Wall-Nuts to beat the zombies. Regular Wall-Nuts roll forwards and bounce off zombies. Explode-o-Nuts explode in a 3x3 area on impact and Giant Wall-Nuts squash everything in their path. Basic and Pole-Vaulting Zombies take one hit from a regular nut (although the later can use his pole to dodge a single nut), Coneheads can take two, Bucketheads three and American Football Zombies four. Hitting several zombies with one Wall-Nut rewards you with extra coins! Special Delivery: On Days 6, 17 and 23. No Sun is available in this Minigame, and your plants are delivered using a conveyer belt. Vasebreaker: On Days 11, 19 and 24. Tap a vase to destroy it. Each vase contains a plant or a zombie (although the oddly coloured vases always contain plants). Destroy all the vases and zombies to win! I, Zombie: Play as the zombies and eat all the Brains to win! Zombies cost Sun, although you can get more Sun by eating Sunflowers. You can use the following Zombies... :*Basic Zombie (50 Sun) :*Conehead Zombie (75 Sun) :*Buckethead Zombie (125 Sun) :*American Football Zombie (175 Sun) Egyptian Sands Egyptian Sands is (technically) the second world of the game, and can be unlocked using a World Key after beating Surrey Streets, Day 25. It has a difficulty of two Jalapeños. Gimmicks The Egyptian Sands is covered in tombstones. A set number spawn at the start of each stage, and more can be summoned by the Tomb Raiser Zombies. Tombstones can be destroyed, either with typical plants or with the premium Grave Buster. Plants *Cabbage-Pult *Bloomerang *Cloverbine *Twin Marigold *Iceberg Lettuce *Snowpeater *Twin Sunflower Zombies *Zombie Mummy (including Conehead and Buckethead varieties) *Ra Zombie *Tomb Raiser Zombie *Mummified Gargantuar *Egyptian Explorer Zombie *Pharaoh Zombie Stages Minigames Special Delivery: On Day 8 and Night 4. No Sun is available in this Minigame, and your plants are delivered using a conveyer belt. Save our Seeds: On Days 4 and 23. Endangered Sunflowers are positioned on the lawn. If even one is eaten, game over! Locked and Loaded: On Days 13 and 18. Penny picks your plants here. Otherwise, same as a normal level. Vasebreaker: On Day 19. Tap a vase to destroy it. Each vase contains a plant or a zombie (although the oddly coloured vases always contain plants). Destroy all the vases and zombies to win! Whack-a-Zombie: On Days 7, 16 and 20. Tap a zombie to damage him! Collect sun and coins by damaging zombies! I, Zombie: Play as the zombies and eat all the Brains to win! Zombies cost Sun, although you can get more Sun by eating Sunflowers. You can use the following Zombies... :*Basic Zombie (50 Sun) :*Conehead Zombie (75 Sun) :*Buckethead Zombie (125 Sun) :*Egyptian Explorer Zombie (100 Sun) :*Pharaoh Zombie (200 Sun) Carribean Sea Carribean Sea is (technically) the third world of the game, and can be unlocked using a World Key after completing Surrey Streets, Day 12. The difficulty rating is two Jalapeños. Gimmicks The gimmick of this world is the "Tide Line", which originally appeared in Big Wave Beach in PvZ2. All columns to the right of the Tide Line are submerged, forcing you to use Lily Pads to plant on them. There are also "Raiding Parties", which occur in-between Waves, causing pirate zombies to come onto the lawn. Plants *Lily Pad *Kernel-Pult *Spikeweed *Snapdragon *Tangle Kelp *Threepeater *Spikerock *Banana Launcher Zombies *Vacationer Zombies (and Conehead and Buckethead varieties) *Pirate Zombies (and Conehead and Buckethead varieties) *Seagull Zombies *Barrel Roller Zombies *Imp Pirates *Swashbuckler Zombies *Pirate Gargantuars *Surfer Zombies *Imp Cannons *Pirate Captain Zombies *Zombie Parrots Stages The number in the "Tide Line" column refers to the leftmost column to the right of the tide line. Minigames Special Delivery: On Day 9 and Night 4. No Sun is available in this Minigame, and your plants are delivered using a conveyer belt. Locked and Loaded: On Days 13 and 18. Penny picks your plants here. Otherwise, same as a normal level. Vasebreaker: On Day 21. Tap a vase to destroy it. Each vase contains a plant or a zombie (although the oddly coloured vases always contain plants). Destroy all the vases and zombies to win! Zombie Nimble, Zombie Quick: On Days 3, 15 and 23. Everything is three times faster here! Keep your head on in this intense Minigame! Heat Wave: On Days 8, 18 and 24. It's so hot, you can move your plants and Lily Pads around to deal with the zombies. Shake the device to give your plants a much-needed boost. I, Zombie: Play as the zombies and eat all the Brains to win! Zombies cost Sun, although you can get more Sun by eating Sunflowers. You can use the following Zombies... :*Pirate Zombie (50 Sun) :*Conehead Pirate (75 Sun) :*Buckethead Pirate (125 Sun) :*Pirate Captain Zombie (100 Sun) :*Surfer Zombie (100 Sun) Amazon Forest Amazon Forest is (technically) the fourth world of the game, and can be unlocked using a World Key after completing Surrey Streets, Day 12. The difficulty rating is three Jalapeños. Gimmicks Mist is the gimmick of the Amazon Forest, obscuring up to three columns of the lawn. Tribe Attacks also appear, causing tribal zombies to come in groups. Plants *Split Pea *Squash *Fire Pea *Melon-Pult *Jalapeño *Tall-Nut *Flamepeater Zombies *Adventurer Zombie (with Conehead and Buckethead varieties) *Tribal Zombie *Tribal Imp *Tribal Torch Zombie *Amazon Warrior Zombie *Tribal Gargantuar *Tribal Shield Zombie *Tribe Leader Zombie Category:Plants Category:Zombies Category:PvZ3